


Don't Believe Me

by Harucchi_520



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, Angst, BL, Cameras, Coercion, Cutting, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Extorsión, Extortion, Forced, Gay, Gay Sex, He tian - Freeform, Homosexual, Hurt/Comfort, Jian Yi - Freeform, Lemon, Lies, M/M, Manipulación, Manipulation, Mental Coercion, Mind Manipulation, Mo Guan Shan, R18, Romance, Sex, She Li - Freeform, Smut, Spy - Freeform, Spying, Suicidal Thoughts, Video Cameras, Violence, Violencia, Yaoi, Zhan Zheng Xi - Freeform, coacción, manhua, mo guanshan - Freeform, mo guanshan's mother - Freeform, pensamientos suicidas, spy camera
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harucchi_520/pseuds/Harucchi_520
Summary: Cuando por fin la relación ente He Tian y Mo Guan Shan parecía empezar a tomar un rumbo favorable, alguien del pasado del pelirrojo vuelve a su vida con una única petición: "Deshazte de He Tian".A partir de ese momento, la vida del pelirrojo empezará a ser un infierno en el que tendrá que andar con pies de plomo si no quiere atenerse a las consecuencias de irse de la lengua así como de no cumplir con lo estipulado. Las cámaras inundarán su día a día las 24h como inmerso en un reality show macabro, asegurando de ese modo la ejecución del trato. Mientras, intentará alejar a He Tian con todas sus fuerzas despertando confusión y malentendidos a partes iguales.¿Qué pasará cuando no cumpla con alguna de las condiciones de dicho trato?¿Y cuando la paciencia de He Tian se agote por completo?¿Qué pasará cuando la presión rebase su propio límite?...·Advertencias:*Contenido sexual explícito*Lenguaje vulgar y grosero*Acoso*Violencia*Bullying psicológico y manipulación*Extorsión*Cutting·Disclaimer:*Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Old Xian.
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Mo Guanshan & She Li (19 Days), Mo Guanshan/She Li (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Hope Path

Un chico pelirrojo se despertó aquella mañana un jueves de mayo como todos los días entre semana desde que había empezado el curso escolar. Buscó a tientas su móvil y apagó la alarma. Se desperezó estirando los músculos entumecidos por estar en aquella postura toda la noche. Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron abrir finalmente los ojos.

-Guan Shan, ¿ya te has levantado? No vayas a llegar tarde otra vez, ¿eh? -Su madre le advirtió de buenas maneras.

-Sí... -Respondió incorporándose en aquel momento, saliendo finalmente de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Cuando terminó, tiró de la cadena y volvió al cuarto para vestirse, más concentrado en no dormirse que otra cosa. Finalmente salió oliendo el olor a café, dejándose guiar por este hasta la cocina. El olor a café recién hecho siempre le otorgaba una sensación agradable de rutina que agradecía desde su silencio. Se acercó a su madre para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla y fue a sentarse en la pequeña mesa de la cocina frente al vaso de leche y el almuerzo ya preparado.

Su madre sonrió por aquel gesto. Siempre agradecía internamente aquellas muestras de afecto que, aunque no solían ser tan frecuentes, más bien aleatorias, le reconfortaban más que nada en el mundo. Tomó su taza de café mirando la hora en el reloj analógico de la pared y apuró el contenido. -Tengo que irme ya, nos vemos a la noche y te cuento qué tal me ha ido. -Se acercó para depositarle ahora ella un beso en su mejilla. Cogió el bolso y se dirigió a la entrada.

Mo se quedó pensando sin saber a qué se refería cuando recordó de golpe que hoy tenía la esperada entrevista de trabajo. _"Casi se me olvida"_ se reprochó internamente, aunque enseguida lo atribuyó al sueño que todavía nublaba su mente. Su madre llevaba casi un mes sin salir prácticamente a ningún sitio, utilizando ese tiempo en buscar empleo sin parar y en prepararse para dicha entrevista de la empresa de la que finalmente le habían llamado. -¡Buena suerte! -Observó cómo su madre le sonreía susurrándole un _"gracias"_ desde la entrada antes de cerrar la puerta. Suspiró, rogando internamente que todo fuese a salir bien. En general necesitaban dinero, pero más concretamente aquel mes la unidad familiar solamente había recibido ingresos de su trabajo a tiempo parcial, cantidad que dejaba mucho que desear en lo que se refería a mantener una familia. Si tan solo no la hubiesen despedido el mes pasado... Frunció el ceño al recordar los motivos del despido que le había comentado su madre. _"La empresa ha decidido prescindir de parte de su plantilla. Necesita recuperar cuanto antes el capital que han perdido por culpa de una mala inversión"_. Chasqueó la lengua con frustración. -Gilipollas, no saben apreciar el buen personal que tienen. -Él era el primero que sabía lo bien preparada que estaba su madre, solamente tuvo la mala suerte de ocupar un puesto de trabajo poco relevante, y en cierta manera, prescindible. Terminó su vaso de leche y lo fregó junto a la taza de café de su madre. Cuando estuvo listo, cogió el almuerzo, la mochila y salió de casa hacia el instituto.

Atravesó las puertas abiertas del centro caminando pensativo cuando un brazo se posó sobre sus hombros. "Buenos días, Mo". Susurraron en su oído asustándole por un momento. Giró su rostro rápidamente para ver quién era, aunque en realidad no le hacía falta, ¿quién se iba a atrever a hacer algo así a alguien como él si no quería acabar con un puñetazo en la cara? Por supuesto, He Tian. -¡Joder! No hagas eso más si no quieres poner a prueba mis reflejos, imbécil. -Pensó que aquello sonaba a que no habría querido pegarle así que añadió un poco nervioso: -Y no quiero terminar recibiéndola yo por tu culpa. -Aunque tampoco mentía, no sería era la primera vez que, reaccionando con violencia de más ante sus acercamientos, el más alto le devolvía el doble de lo que había recibido.

-Muchas gracias por el aviso, lo tendré en cuenta... -Se acercó de nuevo a su oreja, susurrando. -... para la próxima. Se retiró por completo adelantándose como si no acabase de hacer lo que precisamente le había recriminado que no hiciera. Se giró dejando ver su sonrisa traviesa mientras caminaba hacia atrás. -¡Nos vemos en el descanso! -Y volvió a girarse no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

-Hijo de puta... Siempre haciendo lo que le da la gana. -Terminó murmurando al ver que ya no podía oírle. -Algún día me cansaré. -Se dijo para sí mismo, aunque sin mucha convicción. Entró en su clase y se sentó en su silla sacando seguidamente sus cosas sobre la mesa, dispuesto a empezar con tedio la rutina escolar.

Tras las tres primeras clases de la mañana, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el descanso a las once en punto. Lo recogió todo y se cargó la bolsa al hombro. Sabía que aquello no era necesario porque volvería de nuevo a la misma clase conforme acabase el descanso, pero no se fiaba de nadie y prefería no correr riesgos innecesarios. Además, no era la primera vez que se encontraba "sorpresas" en su mochila y pupitre de gente que no le tenía mucho aprecio. Pero no le sorprendía, al fin y al cabo él se había ganado esa reputación. Se encaminó directamente al lugar de reunión al que acostumbraba ir abriendo la puerta de la azotea para dirigirse al rincón de siempre donde ya estaban los otros dos chicos esperando. Se sentó frente a ellos empezando a sacar su almuerzo, mirándoles de reojo. -Ey. -Saludó finalmente a su manera.

-¡Hola pelirrojo! -Saludó Jian Yi desde su posición apoyado en la valla junto a su amigo, quien saludó con la cabeza sacando sus almuerzos también, decidiendo esperando a ver si venía el cuarto que faltaba. Mientras, el rubio charlaba alegremente como si no fuese el único hablando. -Ah, por ahí viene He Tian. Menos mal, si no aquí no hay manera de mantener una conversación. El pelinegro se acercó sentándose junto a Mo Guan Shan frente al otro par. -Hola. -Saludó brevemente, aunque sonrió de pronto acordándose de esa mañana. Se inclinó hacia el pelirrojo quien ya había empezado a comer sin esperar a nadie conforme se había sentado. -Hola... -Susurró de nuevo en su oído apartándose enseguida por si le caía una hostia.

El pelirrojo se atragantó cayéndosele el sándwich que estaba comiendo al suelo, desmontándose entero y saliéndose como consecuencia la mezcla que llevaba dentro. -¡Imbécil! ¡Te había dicho que no hicieras eso! Y mira, por tu culpa me he quedado sin almuerzo. ¿Qué? ¿Estás contento? -Le recriminó de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, esta vez realmente molesto porque su madre se lo había hecho aquella mañana aún cuando a escasos minutos tenía que irse a la entrevista de trabajo. Se levantó para irse porque de seguir allí la tentación de empezar una pelea sería demasiado grande, y para variar, acabaría perdiendo él. Empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta pero una mano le agarró de la muñeca.

He Tian le agarró sin levantarse del suelo al ver que se iba. -No te vayas. -Le ordenó, aunque en realidad se lo estaba pidiendo. Quizá en otros momentos no le hubiese detenido a pesar de que luego hubiese ido a buscarle, pero esta vez había visto su cara, y más que enfadado, parecía estar afectado, cosa que no pudo pasar por alto. Tiró de él para sentarle sobre sus piernas quisiera o no. -Quédate el mio, prefiero que te lo comas tú. Después de todo ha sido mi culpa. -Le ofreció su almuerzo, un tanto arrepentido.

Mo Guan Shan estuvo a punto de volver a levantarse hasta que escuchó aquella especie de disculpa. Le miró durante unos segundos con el ceño fruncido notando cómo su enfado se disipaba poco a poco. ¿Cómo iba a rechazarle cuando las veces que se disculpaba con él, aunque fuese indirectamente, eran escasas o casi nulas? Suspiró manteniendo su expresión y le arrebató su bocadillo, dándole un mordisco exageradamente grande solo porque no sabía del todo cómo actuar cuando He Tian era así con él. -Toma. -Le acercó el bocata a su boca apoyándolo contra sus labios para que lo mordiese.

El pelinegro sonrió ante su actitud, le encantaba cuando era considerado con él. Pero le agradaba especialmente cuando dejaba de lado aquella actitud hosca para contentarle en cualquier sentido. Mordió con ganas no sin antes haber pasado la lengua por el pan mientras lo hacía, por supuesto sin que el otro lo notase. Sonrió aún más rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos, rozando su cara con el hombro del contrario.

Por otra parte Jian Yi les observaba jurando ver unas orejas y una cola de perro salir del cuerpo del pelinegro. Giró su rostro hacia Zhan Zheng Xi, quien parecía ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. El rubio dejó caer la última empanadilla que le quedaba al suelo y se acercó un poco a su amigo impostando la voz a una más aguda, intentando parecer afligido. -Zhan Xixi, se me ha caído la comida. ¿Me darías un poco de la tuya? -Preguntó con toda la cara del mundo cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca esperando que se la diese él directamente.

El mencionado se giró para mirarle masticando el arroz de su almuerzo. -Claro. -Cogió la pequeña botellita de agua mineral que traía consigo y se la introdujo de golpe en su boca abierta hasta que hizo tope.

-¡Ahg! ¡Eres malo! -Le gritó cuando se quitó la botella de su boca, lagrimeando un poco. Recogió la empanadilla con dos dedos, sopló un poco y se lo metió en la boca. -¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, ¿qué os parece si el sábado quedamos en el centro para ir al cine? Como a las siete de la tarde o así. Han estrenado recientemente algunas películas interesantes y me gustaría ir a ver alguna.

-Por mi está bien. -Contestó Zhan. -No tenemos exámenes hasta dentro de dos semanas. -Se recostó contra la valla cerrando los ojos, preguntándose si igual dos semanas para alguno de ellos era poco tiempo para estudiar. Aunque tampoco dijo nada.

-Claro, aún queda. Incluso a Mo le da tiempo de sobra para aprobar, ¿verdad? -Sonrió malicioso sabiendo lo que le costaba ponerse a estudiar y el tedio que le suponía, motivo principal de sus varios suspensos. Pero a pesar de eso y por experiencia propia habiendo tenido la oportunidad de ayudarle con algunas asignaturas (más por insistencia por parte de la madre del pelirrojo que por iniciativa del mismo), sabía perfectamente que no es que no entendiese la lección, porque de hecho solía pillarlo bastante rápido, sino que por culpa del poco interés por la asignatura y el ponerse delante de los libros y apuntes con los codos en la mesa durante más de media hora seguida "tragando información" según él, le desmotivaba de sobremanera.

-Deja de molestar. Y claro que me da tiempo. -Contestó igualmente. Recordando si tenía algo que hacer ese sábado, decidiendo finalmente que no. -No se si lo tendré libre, ya os diré. -Informó contrariamente. En aquel momento sonó el timbre anunciando la vuelta a clase. Se levantó de las piernas de He Tian cayendo en la cuenta de que había pasado todo aquel rato encima. Enrojeció un tanto enfadándose consigo mismo por no haberse levantado antes, dando posible cabida a los molestos comentarios del pelinegro.

El más alto también se levantó quedando frente a él. -¿Estabas cómodo? Porque yo sí, así que podríamos sentarnos así siempre e incluso podrías darme de comer como hoy cuando quieras. A mi no me molesta... -Le ofreció con falsa modestia, recogiendo ambas mochilas para cargárselas al hombro.

-¡Ni en tus sueños! -Contestó sin poder evitar gritar, más por el enfado que llevaba consigo mismo que por la proposición, al fin y al cabo cada vez se le hacía menos difícil empezar a pasar de sus comentarios los cuales ya llegaba un punto en el que sentía que le costaban la salud. Se llevó una mano a la frente como empezando a notar los síntomas con solo pensar en ello.

He Tian se rió pensando que se lo había dejado en bandeja. -Sí, en mis sueños sí... -Pasó su brazo por el hombro del pelirrojo caminando hacia las escaleras de la azotea. Iba a girarse un momento para ver si los otros les seguían pero supo que sí al escuchar de fondo a Jian Yi quejarse de a saber qué. -Oye, ¿qué tienes que hacer el sábado? -Observó la mano en su frente y puso la suya en su lugar preguntándose si se encontraba mal.

Antes siquiera de que Guan Shan pudiese contestar, el rubio rodeó a ambos por los hombros desde atrás, aunque debido a su altura su cara quedaba tapada por el brazo de He Tian, quien seguía rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo. Refunfuñó frunciendo el ceño por lo mal que había calculado aquello y metió su cabeza por debajo del brazo del pelinegro aún sin soltarles los hombros. -¡No tiene nada que hacer! Solo son excusas porque le da vergüenza estar a oscuras en el cine con He Tian al lado. Podría pasar cualq...- No pudo terminar la frase cuando un golpe le vino desde arriba.

Zhan llevó una mano a su boca tapando la leve risa que había querido salir cuando vio a su amigo caminando en aquella extraña postura mientras el pelirrojo le daba con la mano para que se quitase, o más bien, para que se callase. Se acercó hasta él tirando de uno de sus brazos con suavidad. -Vamos, nuestra clase está en la otra dirección. -Se lo llevó con él mientras el otro se aferraba a su cintura con ambos brazos quejándose de lo poco que su reciente agresor entendía las bromas. Palmeó su cabeza a modo de consuelo, suspirando. -Aún te pasa poco.

Mientras, los otros dos se encaminaban hacia sus respectivas clases. -No me has respondido. -Volvió a recalcar He Tian dispuesto a llegar solo a una única resolución.

El otro suspiró cediendo finalmente. -Puedo hacer un hueco el sábado, ¿vale? Fin de la conversación. -Se zafó de su brazo y le arrebató su propia mochila, siguiendo el camino a su clase.

~~~~~~

Cuando sonó el timbre los cuatro volvieron a reunirse en las puertas de la escuela para dirigirse a un parque cercano a pasar el rato, como ya era costumbre, hasta que se hiciese la hora de volver a sus casas.

-Oye pelirrojo, ¿al final vienes o no? -Le preguntó el rubio quien sentado en un columpio se balanceaba ligeramente con los pies apoyados en el suelo terroso mientras mordía el palo blanco de uno de los chupa chup que había comprado de camino para los cuatro. Cerró los ojos ante la brisa que alborotaba su lacio pelo. -Si dices que no, tengo algo para convencerte.

-No lo se. Puede que sí. -Respondió a lo primero. Se hallaba sentado bajo los árboles en la parte con césped de aquel parque masticando lo poco que quedaba del dulce. -Dudo que puedas convencerme de nada. -Sacó el palito de su boca lamiendo los restos de caramelo que todavía quedaban, pasando a mordisquearlo ahora distraídamente.

He Tian se encontraba tumbado en el césped a su lado, y aunque parecía estar dormitando, no había perdido detalle del otro. Se incorporó guiado por una idea. Le quitó el palo para meterlo en su propia boca, introduciendo el suyo propio en la boca contraria, intercambiándolos de aquella manera. Volvió a tumbarse sobre el manto verde esta vez con una sonrisa. -Un beso indirecto...

Jian Yi observó a Zhan Zheng Xi, quien se había tumbado también en el césped al lado de Mo Guan Shan, pero él si parecía dormir. -Xixi, ¿estás vivo? -Le preguntó desde el columpio a escasos metros.

El mencionado abrió los ojos cuando escuchó su nombre como si lo hubiesen invocado, parpadeando un par de veces antes de dirigir su mirada a su amigo. -Sí. -Contestó brevemente mirándole unos segundos de más. Cogió su propio palito de plástico que había dejado apoyado en su pecho al ver que no había ningún cubo de basura alrededor y se lo lanzó en su dirección.

Guan Shan no entendió sus acciones hasta que escuchó sus palabras. -Maldito... ¡das asco! Además, ¡devuélvemelo, todavía no me lo había acabado! ¡Así que ni se te ocurra comértelo tú! -Le gritó abalanzándose sobre él para quitárselo de la boca sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

El moreno giraba el rostro intentando esquivarle mientras se reía. -Adoro lo predecible que eres, pequeño Mo. -Sonrió aún más, aprovechando la cara de confusión del pelirrojo para zafarse del agarre de sus muñecas con un movimiento brusco, y pasar a agarrar las contrarias tirando de ellas para hacerle caer sobre su cuerpo. Rodeó su cadera son ambas piernas impidiendo su escape y aprovechó para acercar a su propia boca la mano contraria que acababa de agarrar con firmeza, robándole de nuevo el palito blanco con los dientes masticando enfrente de su cara lo que quedaba del caramelo, sin dejar de sonreír por la cara que se le había quedado.

Jian Yi atrapó el pequeño cilindro no sin haber estado a punto de caer antes. Lo miró de forma triunfal como si aquello hubiese sido un gran logro metiéndoselo en la boca, enrojeciendo al recordar el comentario de He Tian _"Un beso indirecto..."_. Le sonrió al ver que le miraba, aunque no sabía si estaba imaginando cosas, como cada vez que su amigo realizaba acciones como aquella. Volvió la vista al par, que más que dos personas normales parecían dos animalillos peleando por el último trozo de comida. -Parecéis dos gatos en celo. -Expresó parte de lo que estaba pensando en voz alta sin mucho reparo. Aunque le hizo más gracia lo que acababa de pensar. -Están peleando para ver quién es más imbécil. -Soltó una carcajada sin querer dirigirse a ellos directamente esperando que ninguno se levantara para arreglarle la cara. Así que, por si acaso, corrió para tumbarse junto a Zhan Zheng Xi. -Protégeme. -Le pidió acercándose a su cuerpo como si fuese totalmente necesario.

El castaño sonrió ante lo que había dicho su amigo, imaginándoselos por un momento como dos mapaches rabiosos por todo lo que se estaban moviendo. Notó el cuerpo del rubio pegado completamente al suyo y empezó a sentirse incómodo de más. Le tomó del brazo con la intención de apartarle pero vio en la mano de Jian Yi el blanco cilindro que le había lanzado antes. -Es el palo de la discordia... -Dijo de pronto seriamente, aunque en verdad le había hecho gracia y por la risa de Jian Yi, a él también. Le soltó volviendo a colocar el brazo bajo su cabeza.

He Tian siguió forcejeando con el más bajo quien se revolvía entre sus brazos con aquella expresión de enfado de siempre. -Eres un gatito. -Besó su pelo acariciándose con él actuando como lo que Jian Yi había dicho que parecían, e ignorando deliberadamente su segundo comentario. Finalmente se apartó, mirando de reojo a Zhan. -Yo sí que tengo un palo de la discordia. Y ahora sé que Mo estaría dispuesto a luchar por él. -Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo que seguramente iba a avergonzar a Mo todavía más, un perro de tamaño considerable apareció de la nada acercándoseles. Empezó a olisquear ambas cabezas dejando un rastro de babas sobre su negro pelo para, seguidamente, volver por donde había venido al escuchar a su dueño llamarle. -¿Pero qué...?

Mo Guan Shan estalló en carcajadas que se unieron a las de el resto ante tal escena. -Eso... es el karma, imbécil. Te lo mereces. -Le echó en cara sin intentar controlar para nada su risa mientras se levantaba ahora que parecía entretenido. Lo mejor era la cara de desconcierto que se le había quedado. -¿Sabías que los perros se acercan a la basura? -Le preguntó retóricamente con aquel doble sentido. Las veces en las que He Tian quedaba mal o en las que no le salían las cosas como quería eran tan escasas que pocas veces podía regocijarse en ello, y aquella ocasión no iba a desaprovecharla.

La víctima de todo aquello se quitó con la mano las babas que el maldito perro le había dejado como si nada, sacando después un papel que tenía por suerte en el bolsillo para limpiarse lo más dignamente que pudo. Se levantó con cara de que no le importaba lo que le había pasado, aunque por dentro estaba bastante molesto al ver cómo el pelirrojo se reía de él. Sonrió sin molestarse en ocultar lo falso que parecía. -Ríete ahora... Aprovéchalo porque te aseguro que no voy a dejarte en paz el resto de tu vida. Haré un infierno de ella. -Se acercó a él para sujetarle de los antebrazos ejerciendo fuerza en ellos para que ni se le ocurriese pensar en escapar. -¿Por qué no me lames tú otra cosa? -Le agarró la cabeza dirigiéndola con fuerza directamente hacia su paquete.

Y allí iban de nuevo. El rubio rodó los ojos. -¡Eh! ¡A copular a otra parte! Oye, ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber cómo puedo persuadirte de que vengas? -Le recordó, más porque después se le olvidaría y luego le vendría He Tian enfadado con cara de demonio preguntándole por qué no había sacado la carta que tenía bajo la manga para terminar de convencerle de ir juntos al cine. Claro que él aún no sabía que Mo ya le había dicho al más alto que sí iría.

Zhan volvió a abrir un ojo para mirarles de reojo. -He Tian, suéltale un segundo, parece que va a explotar... -Dijo al ver la cara roja del pelirrojo que se pasaba más rato roja que del color natural cuando el más alto estaba cerca. Aunque no solía meterse en sus movidas, solo interfirió cuando Jian Yi le hizo la pregunta al pelirrojo que no parecía ser capaz de responder tan ocupado que estaba en revolverse y en luchar inútilmente.

Todavía intentaba zafarse de las zarpas del pelinegro cuando escuchó la pregunta del otro. Pero He Tian era más fuerte que él y sabía que poco podía hacer. Pero no por eso iba a dejar que pensara que podía con él. -¡Suéltame ya! -Logró zafarse finalmente ante la breve distracción del moreno al escuchar a Zhan, al que miró brevemente en silencio como dándole las gracias. -Bueno, dime eso de una vez. -Exigió dirigiéndose a Jian Yi.

Se incorporó de golpe impulsado porque le hiciese caso por fin. -Al lado del centro comercial donde están los cines montarán una exposición de esas motos grandes y horribles que te molan. -Le dijo finalmente, mirándole de vuelta y percatándose del cielo casi oscurecido tras él. Se levantó extendiendo su mano hacia Zheng Xi, quien se la tomó levantándose también. -Vámonos ya, se está haciendo tarde. De verdad que cuando os ponéis a hacer el idiota...

Al pelirrojo le invadió una especie de emoción ante la premisa de acudir a una congregación que solo había visto por la televisión y por internet. Se levantó también. -Bien, pero más os vale que no la hayan cerrado cuando salgamos del cine o paso de volver a perder el tiempo con vosotros. -Bajó su mirada hacia He Tian quien parecía no querer levantarse, aunque seguidamente le observó levantar su brazo hasta él pidiéndole de aquella manera silenciosa que le ayudase. Dudó en cogerle la mano porque sabía que si se la daba volvería a tirar de ella.

El pelinegro suspiró. -No te voy a hacer nada. Ayúdame, anda. -Finalmente le tendió la mano y se la agarró impulsándose para quedar de pie frente a él. Empezaron a caminar tras los otros dos. Miró el cielo, pensando lo rápido que se le había pasado la tarde y sonrió acordándose del alboroto que habían armado hacía apenas unos minutos, achacándolo a eso. Pasó el brazo al pelirrojo por encima como acostumbraba a hacer y le acercó por los hombros para apoyar su cabeza en la contraria, mirándole desde aquella posición. -Me gusta jugar contigo.

El más bajo giró su rostro hacia el lado contrario notando la zona de su oreja más caliente que de normal. -No seas crío. Yo no jugaba contigo. Quería quitarte lo que era mío desde el principio. -Replicó, deseando que alejase su rostro para poder caminar con normalidad mirando al frente.

He Tian se quedó pensando durante unos segundos en aquellas palabras inconscientemente certeras. Decidió entonces que aquella era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para decirle lo que llevaba rumiando desde hacía un tiempo y que quería que supiese cuanto antes. Detuvo su andar de repente. -Como esto. -Le agarró una mano para apoyarla sobre su pecho en la zona donde estaba su corazón. -Esto también es tuyo... desde el principio. -Le miró seriamente para que no pensase que bromeaba, y aún a pesar de su actitud serena, por dentro estaba nervioso. Desde hacía tiempo que quería hablar con él sobre aquel tema del que tanto rehuía el pelirrojo, pero las ocasiones habían sido más bien pocas.

Se detuvo junto a él como consecuencia de haberse parado en mitad de aquella calle. El silencio reinó entre ambos ante la... ¿confesión? de He Tian. Le miró a los ojos pudiendo ver claramente en ellos que esta vez iba en serio. Aunque sabía que el más alto esperaba una respuesta por su parte, no la tenía. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza en contra de su voluntad, casi como si fuera una entidad aparte, ajena a él. O al menos así lo percibía. -Eh... ¿P-por qué dices eso tan de repente? -Desvió la mirada nervioso, maldiciendo el haberse trabado al hablar, no quería que supiese por nada del mundo que por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Metió la mano que le quedaba libre en el bolsillo al notar que le temblaba.

Jian Yi caminaba charlando animadamente con su compañero cuando notó que ambos se habían quedado atrás. Levantó el brazo empezando a caminar hacia ellos. -¡E-...! -Pero fue detenido por Zhan.

-Déjales. Vamos yendo nosotros. -Le detuvo tocándole el brazo, entendiendo lo que ocurría allá. Miró a Yi pensando que casi nunca se enteraba de nada y sonrió tirando de él para seguir caminando. En realidad le gustaba que fuese así de "feliz".

-He considerado que era el mejor momento. Y quería que los supieras. -Siendo sincero, no esperaba nada por parte del contrario, de hecho, ya era bastante viniendo de él que no le hubiese gritado aún. -¿Tú tienes algo que decirme? -Preguntó de todos modos, intentando presionarle un poco, a sabiendas que no era la primera vez que respondía antes a lo que deseaba si estaba bajo presión que cuando estaba tranquilo. Guiado por la repentina apetencia de un cigarro, arrastró la mano bajo la contraria retirándola lentamente de su propio pecho, palmeándose el bolsillo agradeciendo internamente el llevarlos encima. Sacó uno de la cajetilla prendiéndolo rápidamente para darle una profunda calada. -¿Hubiese sido diferente si te lo hubiese dicho en otro momento? -Preguntó tras otros segundos de silencio en los que se limitó a sentir su palma aún apoyada, queriendo sonreír al notar que no la había quitado.

El pelirrojo mantuvo allí su mano sin saber si retirarla o no ahora que la había dejado libre. Siguió la mano contraria con la mirada observando que cogía un cigarrillo, bastante contrariado al darse cuenta de que aún tenía la otra mano libre para hacer eso. Su mano, aún apoyada en él, le hizo ser consciente de pronto de los latidos acelerados que retumbaban contra su pecho, y por extensión, contra su mano. Y aquello era algo que podía notar con mayor intensidad gracias al contacto casi directo. No sabía qué decir, más que nada porque nunca había querido enfocar sus pensamientos en aquello que llevaba notando un tiempo y de lo que huía constantemente. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que aquello había sido una confesión, y no una unilateral precisamente. Lo que venía implícito en ella era la reciprocidad; una respuesta de una única salida, para bien o para mal. Retiró finalmente la mano para peinar el pelo hacia atrás a pesar de disponer de la otra para hacerlo, sintiéndose cada vez más agobiado. Notó entonces que acababa de hacer lo mismo que He Tian había hecho con la suya y el paquete de tabaco. Dejó salir un suspiro al que le acompañó una breve risa nerviosa que no se esforzó en contener. No sabía cuántas veces había deseado que jamás llegase esa conversación... No sin antes haberse preparado mentalmente para ella. Aquello sumado a que la última vez que le vino con algo así fue hacía ya unos meses, lo había dejado pasar resultando en la ausencia de una respuesta clara. De hecho, el resultado de haberse perdido más de una ocasión en sus pensamientos, en la soledad de su habitación, sobrevolando aquellas sensaciones que el pelinegro le intentaba trasmitir había quedado avocado en lo mismo: ninguna conclusión fructífera. Luego, por supuesto, acababa enfadado consigo mismo intentando disuadir a su mente de seguir pensando en él, pero en cuanto se ponía a hacer cualquier otra cosa, volvía a recaer inevitablemente en lo mismo. Siendo sincero, para variar, no quería darle ninguna de las dos respuestas. Se quedó un momento pensando en las dos caras de la moneda, en lo opuestas que eran y, aún así, por sorprendente que sonara, en lo difícil que se le hacía decidirse por una. Cualquiera de las dos le haría sufrir, probablemente, como nada antes lo había hecho, y aunque sonara cobarde, no quería enfrentarse a aquello. Pero estaba harto de sufrir, desde que tenía memoria su vida había sido una sucesión de eventos desafortunados que, daba igual cuán bueno pareciese pintar su porvenir después, o cuánta tranquilidad podría reinar en una época concreta, al final, fuera su culpa o no, siempre acababa metido en un nuevo hoyo del que, por la fuerza, tendría que luchar por salir si no es que quería terminar más hundido. Y la verdad, lo último que quería era añadir a su vida un problema más por el que preocuparse. Sacudió la cabeza poniendo de su parte para no salir corriendo de allí. Pero contrariamente a lo que su mente le pedía hacer, se acercó dando un simple paso hacia él, sin tener muy claro por qué lo hacía y se quedó allí mirando el asfalto como si quisiera exterminarlo.

He Tian observaba al otro atentamente intentando descifrar su lenguaje corporal, que conocía de primera mano, era mucho más sincero que sus palabras. Supo que estaba visiblemente nervioso, también que le daba vergüenza hablar del tema. Abrió un poco más los ojos creyendo notar lo que parecía ser... ¿indecisión? ¿Estaba indeciso? Se detuvo a sí mismo cuando empezó a emocionarse de más. _"No, no tiene por qué estar indeciso respecto a mi pregunta. Tal vez esté debatiéndose entre salir corriendo o mandarme a la mierda"_. Lo que sí que le dejó un tanto descolocado fue escuchar esa risa que no supo a qué vino, antojándosele fuera de lugar. Frunció el ceño ante un fugaz pero punzante pensamiento: _"¿Se estará burlando de mi?"_. Ensombreció un poco su mirada sintiéndose imbécil por un momento ante tal posibilidad. Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, intentando tranquilizarse sin evitar notar el peso real de aquella conversación que parecía no querer avanzar. -¿No lo quieres? -Preguntó señalándose el corazón con un dedo, bromeando a medias justo cuando el pelirrojo daba un paso hacia él. Calló un segundo esperando a ver si hacía algo más, pero al ver que solo se limitaba a mirar al suelo, volvió a hablar. -Si no lo quieres puedo dárselo a alguien más. -Dijo en voz baja ahora que le tenía más cerca. Aunque su intención fuese seguir bromeando para aliviar un poco la tensión entre ambos, sabía de sobra que era imposible involucrarse sentimentalmente con cualquier otra persona. Desde el momento en el que decidió acercarse a él, sus ojos, su mente, sus emociones... Todos ellos empezaron a enfocarse única y exclusivamente en él. En cuanto su figura entraba en su campo de visión, el resto del mundo dejaba de existir. Aquello tenía su parte buena y su parte mala. Por una parte acrecentaba el disfrute de su presencia al máximo, pero por otra, una parte de él temía salir herido por haberse dejado llevar tanto a su lado para que finalmente el contrario acabara rechazándole o peor aún, alejándose de él. Cualquiera de las dos partes se definiría en breve, pues no pensaba dejarle ir sin una respuesta clara.

Por algún motivo se alarmó al escuchar eso último. Levantó la cabeza de golpe encontrándose con su mirada y su media sonrisa, indicadores nada claros cuando se trataba de saber si bromeaba o no. Notó entonces la cercanía que él mismo había provocado. Sintió su corazón acelerarse de nuevo y como consecuencia, su sangre igual de alterada que él, subió a su rostro evidenciando su vergüenza. Giró su rostro desviando la mirada, en el fondo algo tocado por lo que había insinuado. -Si vas a dárselo a alguien más, ¿entonces para qué me lo dices a mi en un principio, imbécil? ¿No ves que no tiene sentido? -Ya no sabía ni lo que decía, estaba más concentrado en preguntarse por qué algo así le incomodaba tanto, a la vez que intentaba mantener su sonrojo a ralla.

He Tian sonrió bastante satisfecho con su respuesta. Había sido más favorable de lo que esperaba. -Lo tomaré como un "No quiero que nadie más lo tenga". -Se rió levemente dejando salir toda aquella tensión que había acumulado desde que se habían detenido en mitad de la calle. Miró el cielo notando que prácticamente había oscurecido y las estrellas empezaban a ser visibles. Volvió a la vista a su pelirrojo amigo quien seguía en aquella posición como si le hubiesen dado "pausa". Tiró al suelo la boquilla del cigarro consumido y pasó su mano por la cabeza ajena alborotando el suave pero rebelde pelo anaranjado, metiendo sus dedos entre las cortas hebras jugando un poco con él a ver si decía algo.

Guan Shan enrojeció más, reaccionando finalmente y quitando de su cabeza la mano con su propio brazo aunque sin ser tan brusco como solía acostumbrar. -Tómatelo como quieras. -Le miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Se giró rápidamente dando unos pasos en dirección a su casa, pero se detuvo para volver a girarse. -¡Y lávate el pelo! ¡Hueles a perro! -Volvió a girarse encaminándose a su casa a paso rápido.

El pelinegro tomó uno de sus mechones para olerse el pelo, arrugando la nariz al notar que, efectivamente, necesitaba una ducha. -Así que me has olido... -Sonrió contento mientras esperaba allí hasta perderle de vista. Por un momento decidió seguirle e insistir en acompañarle a su casa, pero la conversación, si es que se podía llamar así a las cuatro líneas de diálogo que habían mantenido, había sido lo suficientemente tensa como para permitirle mantener su espacio por ahora. No quería agobiarle. No ahora que existía una posibilidad de que acabase aceptándolo. Quizá aquello era precipitarse un poco, pero la realidad era que no le había dicho un "no" rotundo, lo cual ya era algo bastante significante e incluso revelador. Se giró sobre sí mismo en dirección opuesta sin perder aquella sonrisa.


	2. Point of no Return

Mo Guan Shan caminaba por la calle de vuelta a su casa, mirando su movil mientras revisaba las notificaciones, extrañándose un poco al no leer ninguno nuevo de He Tian. Mucho menos por lo que acababa de pasar. Chasqueó la lengua bloqueándolo para meterlo en su bolsillo. Observó la oscuridad de la calle en la que estaba ahora que miraba por dónde iba, pues al haber puesto el modo automático de vuelta a su hogar por aquellas calles que conocía de sobra, no le hizo falta levantar la vista de la pantalla. A punto de salir del callejón, alguien se interpuso entre él y la salida, sobresaltándole hasta el punto de soltar un pequeño grito. Se quedó quieto un momento frunciendo el ceño para ver si le dejaba pasar, aunque no le daba en absoluto buena espina y lo único que quería era salir de allí corriendo. Avanzó rápidamente por el hueco que le había dejado, pero no contó con que una mano agarrara con fuerza de su brazo empujándole de nuevo dentro de la calle para apoyarle con fuerza contra la pared. -¡¿Qué...?! ¡Déjame! -Pero aquel que ahora le mantenía allí no era el mismo con el que se había topado, pues allí seguía, en medio del acceso vigilando con la mirada las calles contiguas, seguramente para ver si venía alguien. Era más bien otra persona que seguramente venía con aquel tipo. _"Así que son un grupito de matones... o asaltantes"_. Pero su miedo no alcanzó su punto álgido hasta que vio quién se dirigía hacia él junto a tres personas más desde el otro extremo de la calle por el que él mismo había entrado. -She Li... -Tragó saliva e intentó mantener una actitud indiferente. -¿Cómo no? ¿Qué quieres esta vez de mi? ¡Te he dicho mil veces que me dejes en paz! -Terminó levantando la voz por culpa de los nervios que, como cada vez que se le acercaba, difícilmente podía ocultar.

El mencionado se detuvo frente a él. Mirándole fijamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ladina. -Por fin te veo solo. Últimamente no es muy fácil... -Comentó ignorándole pensando en todas las veces en las que quería habérsele acercado sin poder finalmente al verle rodeado del trío de siempre. -Guarda un poco de tiempo para mi, ¿quieres? Haces que me sienta desplazado y solo. -Se acercó a él un poco más, apoyando la mano en la pared junto a su rostro. -Necesito que hagas una cosa por mi.

El pelirrojo se revolvió intentando librarse del brazo del otro tipo que aún le mantenía allí pegado. -¡Suéltame, joder! -Exclamó con furia mirando al tipo que le agarraba. Su mente iba a mil por hora imaginando varias cosas, y todas ellas podrían perfectamente cumplirse porque no parecía que nadie fuese a aparecer en aquel momento para ayudarle. Si bien el albino siempre iba rodeado de su séquito de busca pleitos, no siendo tampoco la primera vez que se le acercaban, aquella misma escena pero a aquellas horas cuando el sol ya se había ido dejando paso al manto oscuro que impregnaba las calles vacías de una tétrica atmósfera, le intimidaba a un nivel muchísimo mayor del que le gustaría admitir. _"¿Qué coño querrá que haga esta vez?"_

Aquel hombre no se lo pensó dos veces al ver que intentaba escapar. Le metió un puñetazo en el estómago recordando lo que tenía que hacer en caso de que se resistiese demasiado. Volvió a agarrarle esta vez del pelo estampando su espalda de nuevo contra la pared de ladrillo. -Chaval, creo que no te conviene intentar huir. -Le soltó el pelo para agarrarle mejor de la chaqueta que llevaba.

Mo Guan Shan se dobló sobre sí mismo ante el dolor en su estómago. Quedó un momento desorientado hasta que cruzó su mirada con los iris amarillos del peliblanco. Su rabia actuó por él para variar, escupiéndole en la cara y mirándole de manera retadora. -No pienses que me voy a quedar quieto mientras me dais una paliza. -Le hizo saber a él directamente, empezando a mentalizarse para ello.

She Li se retiró la saliva del rostro con el pulgar, dejando de sonreír aunque queriendo volver a hacerlo al escuchar sus palabras. Con rapidez, sacó su navaja colocando la punta en la mejilla contraria, presionando la punta hasta hacerle sangrar. Recogió la gota de sangre con el filo poniéndolo frente a sus ojos. -¿Ves esto? Si no haces lo que te digo se derramará mucha más de alguien muy cercano a ti y al niño rico que te rodea. Sé que ambos teneis cosas que perder, y esas "cosas" podrían salir muy, muy mal paradas. Un accidente, estar en el lugar y en el momento inadecuado... Ya sabes, algo que podría pasarle a cualquiera cuando menos se lo espera. Además, no te lo estoy preguntando, vas a hacerlo. -Sonrió sin poder evitarlo ya al ver su cara poco a poco transformarse en una de temor y estupor a partes iguales.

Cerró los ojos inconscientemente al notar la navaja en su rostro. Pero volvió a abrirlos para mirarle directamente a los ojos, intentando mantener la compostura. -¿Q-qué tiene que ver He Tian o cualquier otra persona en todo esto? Si quieres... hacerme algo, házmelo ya. No puedo huir, ¿no? Pues venga. -Intentó de aquella manera disuadirle de meter a nadie ajeno si es que el problema lo tenía con él.

-No, no. Estás equivocado, eso no es lo que quiero. -Se rió. -Tiene que ver bastante porque el objetivo es él. -Limpió la navaja con su propia camiseta negra, dedicándose ahora a lanzarla al aire y cogerla mientras hablaba, decidiendo decírselo directamente. -Quiero que te libres de He Tian para siempre. Y no hay nadie que pueda hacer ese trabajo mejor que tú. No creo que seas tan tonto como para creer que si me acerco un día y se lo pido amablemente no me muele a palos en ese mismo momento. Pero si se lo dices tú, eso es otra cosa... Bueno, tampoco tienes por qué decírselo, haz lo que creas oportuno para alejarle de ti. Ese es el trabajo que tienes que hacer. Simple, ¿verdad? -Sonrió con anticipación ante lo que iba a decir. -No te será muy difícil, ¿no? No parece que le aprecies mucho... Sí, no creo que desentone del todo si le mandas a la mierda de una vez por todas. -Se llevó una mano a la barbilla como si realmente estuviese pensando en ello, aunque solo buscaba desequilibrarle más aún de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

Mo Guan Shan se quedó un tanto bloqueado al escuchar aquella extraña petición. -Pero... ¿Por qué? -En aquel momento miles de preguntas empezaron a formarse en su mente. -¿No te sería más fácil si... si me secuestras para pedirle lo que quieras? -No podía creer lo que acababa de proponer. ¿Secuestrarle? Parecía un plan disparatado, pero bien pensado, si He Tian era amenazado por She Li con su secuestro, habría una posibilidad de que pudiese pedir ayuda a alguien más para sacarle de donde sea que le fuesen a encerrar.

She Li le miró un segundo, estallando en carcajadas al siguiente. -Me resultas tan tierno cuando tratas de convencerme. -Se alejó de él dando un paso atrás. -Mm... ¿me pregunto por qué no habré amenazado a Tian directamente tomándote a ti como rehén conociendo el historial mafioso de su familia? -Enserió su rostro de pronto. -¿Me tomas por imbécil? ¿Crees que no sé quién es y para quienes trabajan tanto su hermano como su padre? Sería como firmar un contrato prematuro con la muerte, además de ser cuestión de tiempo que nos encontraran. Y te aseguro que no voy a morir aún, no sin antes haber cumplido mi cometido. -Volvió a acercarse a él agarrándole de la mandíbula con fuerza, clavándole los dedos. -Serás un buen chico y harás todo lo que se te diga.

El pelirrojo le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo es que ese tipo sabía sobre la familia del pelinegro? Ni siquiera él conocía esos datos, así que tampoco podía saber si lo que decía era verdad o no. Repentinamente, un esclarecedor recuerdo acudió a su mente.

[Flashback]

Años atrás, cuando se juntaba con el peliblanco y su grupo, escuchaba conversaciones en las que intercambiaba cierta información con personas con las que quedaba de vez en cuando así como algunas que solamente veía una vez y desaparecían para no volver a hacer acto de presencia.

_En aquella ocasión se dirigían precisamente hacia uno de esos esporádicos encuentros._

_She Li caminaba en silencio mientras el pelirrojo, a su lado, le seguía con aquel ceño eternamente fruncido. -¿Por qué querías que viniese contigo? Los otros del grupo serían más útiles y seguramente sepan más que yo de todo esto que te traes entre manos. -Preguntó un poco contrariado sin entender las decisiones que a veces tomaba su líder._

_El mencionado le miró de reojo. -Precisamente por eso. Tu actitud siempre es tan genuina y sincera que difícilmente creerán que estás espiando o siquiera que estés entendiendo algo de lo que hablamos. Será más fácil para mi tirarles de lengua de ese modo. -Giró el rostro para mirarle mejor, sonriéndole ampliamente para seguidamente quitarse la mochila que cargaba en la espalda para dársela a Mo Guan Shan. -Toma, llévamela para parecer que eres el chico de los recados o algo así... Será más creíble. Y mantente alejado unos metros. -Volvió a girar el rostro para seguir caminando ahora sin rastro de aquella sonrisa._

_Cuando llegaron al lugar de reunión en aquella solitaria calle, un tipo apareció y empezó a hablar casualmente con el albino. Mientras la conversación se llevaba a acabo, él se había alejado como le había ordenado. Miró de reojo un par de veces aunque volvió la vista al frente bastante nervioso al notar que le observaban de vuelta, escuchando después unas risas._

_Una vez finalizado el breve encuentro, ambos volvían caminando al lugar de reunión de siempre que tenía su grupo. She Li le pasó el brazo por los hombros, apretando uno de ellos para atraerle hacia él. -Lo has hecho muy bien, se ha tragado completamente tu actuación de chico de los recados miedoso y desconcertado que no se estaba enterando de nada y que lo único en lo que estaba pensando era en salir corriendo de allí. -Le sonrió con aparente inocencia._

_-Sí... -Para el pelirrojo no había sido una actuación, pero conforme lo había dicho el peliblanco él sí parecía creer lo contrario. ¿O no? ¿No le había dicho antes que su comportamiento siempre era convenientemente sincero? Ya no sabía si entonces lo había dicho en serio o no. Sacudió la cabeza un tanto confundido decidiendo no decir nada._

_Lo que no sabía en aquel momento era toda la manipulación detrás de sus acciones y las palabras medidas al milímetro de todo lo que decía, algo de lo que se daría cuenta demasiado tarde tiempo después._

_Sin embargo, algo que si que sabia desde el principio era que un tipo que manejaba información y que sabía cómo y dónde conseguirla y de qué manera utilizarla, siempre era una clara señal para no confiar del todo en él. Además de conocer de primera mano lo que les ocurría a los pobres desgraciados que se atrevían a mentirle tanto a la cara como a sus espaldas, pues de alguna manera u otra siempre terminaba enterándose._

[Fin flashback]

 _"Mierda, no recordaba la red de información en la que está metido este tipo. Por supuesto que lo sabe, y aún sabrá más cosas que ni siquiera He Tian me ha dicho"._ Por algún motivo, aquel pensamiento se le antojó amargo.

-Supongo que ha quedado claro lo que tienes que hacer. Ah, por supuesto, nos encargaremos personalmente de que no le cuentes esto a nadie y cumples con este... ¿trato? -Sonrió de nuevo como si todo aquello tuviese un tinte cómico. -He contemplado muchas maneras de las que podrías servirte para avisar de esto a alguien, así que... -Se dirigió a uno de los hombres que esperaba pacientemente mientras fumaba, y extendió una mano hacia él. El hombre sacó de su bolsillo trasero un bolsita de zip con un algo pequeño en su interior y se lo tendió en la mano. El albino abrió la pequeña bolsa de plástico para sacar de él un objeto redondo y amarillo que parecía ser... ¿un pin? -¿Ves esto? A simple vista parece un pin, una simple chapa. Pero si lo miras muy de cerca... -Se lo acercó para que pudiese verlo bien. -Es una cámara. Concretamente una cámara Acid Spy, que como bien dice su nombre está hecha para espiar. -Buscó con la mirada la mochila del pelirrojo mientras seguía con la explicación. -Graba vídeo y audio simultáneamente y como tiene una tarjeta SD wifi puedo acceder a su contenido en cualquier momento. ¿No es ideal? -Le sonrió pareciendo más bien que estuviese patrocinando un bizarro anuncio de una cámara espía que hace maravillas. Estiró de la mochila que aún colgaba de uno de sus brazos tras su espalda y la dejó carr al suelo acuclillándose frente a ella para empezar a colocarle aquel "pin". -Lo malo es que tiene un rango efectivo de ocho metros, lo bueno, es que como no te la vas a quitar de encima, problema resuelto.

Mo Guan Shan le miraba atónito ante todo lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Le acababa de poner una jodida cámara en su mochila para espiarle las veinticuatro horas del día, y con una sonrisa en la cara? _"¡¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?!"_ -Escúchame bien... ¡En cuanto me suelte este gilipollas voy a darte la paliza de tu vida! ¡¿Con qué derecho te vas a atrever a espiarme, eh?! Lo que estás haciendo es asquerosamente ilegal, así que estás muy equivocado si crees que me voy a quedar callado como si nada porque te aseguro que acabarás pudriéndote en la cárcel. -Terminó de gritarle, notando que le temblaba la respiración. Por culpa de su indomable temperamento acababa de darle un ultimátum: o le soltaba y, por consecuencia, acudiría a la policía; o... ¿O qué? Para que no avisase a nadie tendrían entonces que retenerle de alguna manera. Y conociendo a ese tipo desde hace años, ningún método de retención sería menos ilegal que la extorsión que ya estaba ejerciendo sobre él. Pero si se rehusaba, le había dicho que algunas "personas cercanas" a él acabarían mal. Tragó saliva sabiendo que nada en aquella situación podría acabar bien.

She Li permaneció agachado aún después de haber terminado de colocar la cámara. Se levantó finalmente sin moverse del sitio, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Con una mirada ensombrecida y seria volvió a sacar su navaja previamente guardada mientras apartaba el brazo de su subordinado, quien todavía mantenía agarrada la ropa de aquel chico que, visto desde cualquier ángulo, parecía no apreciar mucho su vida. Le agarró del cuello presionándolo más contra la pared a la vez que acercaba más y más el filo metálico a uno de sus glóbulos oculares que le miraban con un expectante pánico. Sonrió complacido ante el gesto, notando el pulso frenético bajo su mano. -Así me gustas más... -Susurró más para sí, acercándose a su rostro. -Ahora mismo podría dejarte ciego y joderte el resto de tu vida, y si no te desangras antes y consigues llegar a un hospital, quizá hasta sea cuestión de tiempo que termine entre rejas... Pero no será eternamente, y cuando salga lo primero que haré será buscarte, porque te aseguro que no habrá nada que vaya a complacerme más que ver este rostro tuyo desfigurado por el terror y la impotencia. ¿Y sabes qué será lo más gracioso de todo? Que yo si podré verte a ti. -Volvió a retirarse dando un paso atrás, soltándole el cuello para volver a guardar la afilada cuchilla. -Aunque en realidad no me hace falta hacer nada de eso. Las consecuencias a tu desobediencia serán lo suficientemente convincentes para ti como para darte cuenta de que te conviene tener miedo y no hacer lo que te da la gana. -Agarró la mochila del suelo dándosela para que no se la dejase ahí. -De todas formas aún nos falta una cosa que solucionar, pero lo arreglaremos enseguida. Necesitamos tu móvil para asegurarnos que no hagas trampa y vayas a decirle nada de esto a alguien cuando no podamos verte por la pequeña cámara, así que ahora iremos a visitar a un conocido. Por supuesto, vendrás con nosotros de forma voluntaria, ¿verdad? -Le puso una mano en el hombro empujándole un poco hacia la salida de la calle.

¿Iban a... iban a espiarle el móvil también? No iba a permitirlo, ni de coña. Ni eso ni ninguna de las mierdas de las que estaba hablando. ¿De veras pensaban que iba a aceptar todo eso como si nada? ¿Como si...? Detuvo un momento sus pensamientos pensando con rapidez en maneras de librarse en aquel mismo momento de aquella situación que ya estaba empezando a parecerle demasiado perturbadora. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Hasta ese mismo momento no era totalmente consciente de que estaba siendo coaccionado, y en aquel mismo momento podría decir con total seguridad que las personas a su alrededor que podrían sufrir los daños colaterales de todo aquello, le importaban. Así que no tenía otra salida más que hacer caso a lo que le decía. Al menos por ahora. Después se encargaría de pensar en algún modo de huir de todo aquello. Su respiración empezó a agitarse de nuevo al darse cuenta de que que se encaminaban hacia un coche aparcado al final de la calle. El albino abrió la puerta trasera invitándole amablemente a pasar primero. Como si el mismísimo diablo le estuviera abriendo las puertas del infierno. Tragó saliva entrando finalmente, notando conforme se sentaba en el asiento que acababa de entrar en un punto de no retorno.


	3. Unexpected Situation

Aún habiendo trascurrido apenas unos minutos, el camino en coche se le hizo asfixiantemente largo. El coche se detuvo en una de las calles laberínticas de aquel barrio marginal. Las dos personas que habían subido junto a él colocándose a cada lado suyo se bajaron del coche. Un brazo le agarró con fuerza tirando de él para sacarle del interior del vehículo. -Mierda, ¡no me toques! -Intentó zafarse de aquel agarre, más por demostrar que seguía en desacuerdo con todo aquello que porque realmente tuviese la intención de huir. Aunque desistió al notar que la mano le apretaba con más fuerza, haciéndole daño. -Joder... -Le miró fulminando con la mirada a aquel hombre que ahora reconocía, era el mismo que le había estampado contra la pared en el callejón del que venían. Giró su rostro al ver por el rabillo del ojo que los otros tipos también habían acudido al lugar en un segundo coche.

She Li salió del asiento del copiloto de primer coche y se detuvo frente a un local aparentemente cerrado a aquellas horas. Golpeó con los nudillos la persiana llena de grafitis mientras sacaba su móvil para mandar un mensaje. A los pocos segundos, alguien desde dentro abrió la persiana hasta la mitad para que pudiesen pasar. Todos ellos entraron quedándose en la entrada mientras el albino se dirigía a la única persona que parecía haber allí. -Este es el móvil con el que se controlará al otro. -Le entregó el suyo propio. -Y este es el "otro". -Le dio ahora el del pelirrojo el cual le había exigido en cuanto entraron en el coche.

-Vale. -El joven dependiente se retiró los headphones con gesto cansado, dejándoselos colgando en su cuello. Tomó los dispositivos ojeándolos por encima para, después, encenderlos mientras se colocaba tras el mostrador. -Necesito que éste también esté desbloqueado. -Le tendió el segundo teléfono sin mirarle para que pusiese la clave que le permitiría el acceso. Mientras, se puso a buscar los cables USB que casasen con los tipos de entradas de ambos móviles.

El albino le miró un poco extrañado. -¿No puedes simplemente desbloquearlo tú? No creo que alguien con tus conocimientos no sepa traspasar una simple barrera como esta. -Le sonrió con sorna. No había sido fácil encontrar a alguien que hiciese ese tipo de cosas de manera seria y profesional, mucho menos que lo hiciese cara al público. Aunque hubiese que ir a aquellas horas de la noche. Por suerte tenía conocidos de conocidos que le facilitaban acceder a ciertos lugares de difícil acceso para la gente normal.

El chico le miró de vuelta conectando un cable al ordenador de sobremesa que tenía frente a él. -Yo no tengo ningún problema, pero prefiero que lo haga el propio cliente. Ya sabes, para evitar malos rollos y esas cosas. La gente luego me viene con cuentos raros de que le he borrado no se qué mierda o que he intentado acceder a sus cosas privadas a distancia solo por hacer algo que podrían hacer ellos mismos, pero con otros métodos. -Se echó los negros mechones hacia atrás con la mano, suspirando con aparente molestia.

-Tranquilo, nadie te vendrá con ningún cuento, te lo aseguro. -Le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, dejando el móvil encima del cristal de la mesa dando a entender que no iba a hacer lo que le pedía. -Puedo pagarte más si quieres...

El dependiente le miró unos segundos con aquel gesto serio que no parecía haber cambiado en todo el rato. Apoyó los dedos en la pantalla empujándolo hacia él de vuelta. -Insisto. No quiero problemas. Este es mi modo de hacer las cosas y las políticas de mi negocio. Si no estás de acuerdo nadie te obliga a pagarme. -Suspiró de nuevo, odiando explicar aquello. -Mira, sé a lo que me dedico y sé perfectamente que muchos de los clientes que vienen aquí es precisamente porque necesitan poner un pie fuera de la legalidad para conseguir su cometido, y ahí es donde entra en juego mi trabajo. Mi único requisito es que lo que sea que quieras que manipule no tenga ninguna barrera que tenga que forzar yo personalmente. Como te he dicho, ahí es donde entran los problemas con algunas personas que deciden aprovecharse de eso. -De pronto, miró al chico pelirrojo que le miraba atentamente desde hacía un rato. -Me da exactamente igual si éste móvil es robado, vuelve cuando hayas conseguido desbloquearlo. -Le dijo, volviendo a mirar al peliblanco.

Mo Guan Shan miraba hacia los dos chicos desde la entrada. El tipo que atendía aquella tienda, por algún motivo, le recordaba a alguien... Pelo negro y lacio, mirada afilada, gesto serio, de complexión esbelta pero fibrada... Definitivamente tenía un aire a "él". No había muchas personas que conociese que tuviesen esa misma descripción. Aunque sí pudo ver las obvias diferencias como los piercings que adornaban su ceja, su labio inferior y sus orejas así como el tatuaje que sobresalía por el brazo y las cuatro letras en los dedos de ambas manos. Se sobresaltó cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya. La retiró inmediatamente, odiando segundos después el haberlo hecho al dejarse intimidar por un momento por culpa de esa mirada, pero era algo que no podía evitar ante ese tipo de presencias. Sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibida la breve pero clara tensión que se había formado entre ambos hombres, causándole un poco de satisfacción al presenciar que no era el único en aquel lugar que no estaba de acuerdo con el modo de hacer las cosas de Li. Pero aquello desapareció tan pronto notó que éste se acercaba a él con su teléfono en la mano. No le dijo nada, pero su mirada hablaba por él. Casi podía ver el "Pon la puta contraseña y ni se te ocurra abrir la boca" en su filosa mirada. Con reparo la introdujo, sintiéndose bastante impotente. No tenía ni idea de lo que ese tipo, al que iban a pagarle por violar su intimidad, iba a hacerle a su teléfono; y por desgracia no tenía ni idea de informática como para hacer algo al respecto.

Miraba al chico frente a él con el ceño fruncido, más bien pensando en lo irritante que había resultado ser aquel tipo. Pero finalmente cedió solo porque, según absolutamente todos sus contactos, no había nadie mejor para hacer ese tipo de cosas que él. Cuando el pelirrojo terminó de poner la contraseña, volvió por donde había venido. -Espero que no haya más problemas. -Sonrió tan falsamente como pudo sin querer siquiera ocultarlo.

-No por mi parte. -Le respondió de vuelta ante aquella "amenaza" sin sentirse intimidado en lo absoluto. Se giró hacia el ordenador para conectarlo al móvil a través del cable, empezando a instalar el software que el albino le había pedido previamente en la conversación telefónica que mantuvieron hace unas semanas. Cuando terminó el proceso en ambos dispositivos, se los entregó al chico de pelo blanco. -Bien, la app ya está instalada en ambos móviles "controlador" y "víctima". Primero de todo tienes que introducir este usuario y esta contraseña para activar tu cuenta. -Le comentó mientras le tendía un pequeño papelito cuadrado con, efectivamente, un nombre de usuario y una contraseña con caracteres alfanuméricos. Miró su rostro desconfiado adivinando lo que estaría pensando. -Tranquilo, el que yo te haya proporcionado un _login_ no significa que yo pueda invadir tu privacidad, es solo un código de activación, si la primera vez mete cualquier cosa que no sea esta combinación, no te dejará entrar. En cuanto entre por primera vez podrás cambiarlos si quieres, aunque como no lo desarrollé con la idea de cambiar ese aspecto, tendrás que hacerlo aquí en la tienda desde nuestro PDA. -Le informó dejándole encima de la mesa el susodicho aparato.

She Li tomó su propio móvil y el papel para introducir los datos proporcionados. Seguidamente, apareció en la pantalla una interfaz bastante simple y minimalista, dando la impresión de una aplicación sencilla de manejar para la persona media generalmente poco dotada en conocimientos informáticos.

El dueño de la tienda se inclinó sobre el mostrador para proceder a explicarle el funcionamiento. -Como se trata de un software de monitorización y rastreo camuflado, el icono en el segundo móvil ha desaparecido en cuanto he terminado de instalarlo. De esta manera, la persona que ojee este teléfono, sea el dueño o no, no podrá saber jamás que tiene tal programa dentro. Bien, como previamente yo he introducido el mismo usuario y contraseña que tú, pero en el móvil "víctima", ahora se encuentran enlazados y sincronizados, de modo que ya es efectivo el uso que vayas a darle. Si te parece voy a explicarte qué puedes hacer y cómo. -Tras un asentimiento por parte de su cliente, empezó con la explicación como tantas otras veces había hecho. -Tiene muchas funcionalidades, entre ellas están las siguientes: Acceso a los mensajes de texto tanto enviados como recibidos y al registro de llamadas entrantes y salientes, así como acceso a los contactos y a cualquier tipo de archivo multimedia como imágenes, vídeos o audios. -Enumeró con los dedos. -Por supuesto también se dará a conocer la ubicación exacta del dispositivo en todo momento además de poder ver el historial de lugares visitados y su fecha. Todo ello sin necesidad de que esté activado el GPS. -Explicó tocando la pantalla para enseñarle dónde estaba cada función. -También se podrá monitorizar las redes sociales en caso de que esa persona esté registrado en alguna de ellas con una cuenta de correo electrónico. -Volvió a retirarse el pelo que caía por su rostro. -Como el objetivo del cliente suele ser obtener toda la información posible del segundo teléfono, cualquier archivo eliminado podrá ser recuperado a partir del momento en el que quede instalado el software.

She Li sonrió más que complacido. Era tal y como lo esperaba. No por nada sus contactos le habían recomendado vehementemente que acudiese a aquella tienda donde éste tipo se encargaba de desarrollar sus propios softwares de todo tipo fuera del mercado tradicional con el aliciente de personalizarlos según las necesidades del cliente. Mientras iba asimilando toda la información que el pelinegro iba comentándole, cayó en un par de cosas que no le había explicado. -¿Finalmente sería posible escuchar una conversación en tiempo real? Y ¿podré acceder a ambas cámaras cuando desee? -Aquello era algo que hacía un par de semanas le había preguntado al informático. Éste le respondió con una negativa, pero le informó que podría implementarlo siempre y cuando supiese que cualquier nueva característica que quisiera añadirle al programa básico tendría un coste adicional. Por supuesto, a él no le importó el dinero que se dejaría en todo aquello, lo único que le importaba era que todo saliese según su plan. Y podría decir que este era un excelente primer paso.

-Ahora sí. Cuando reciba una llamada entrante, llegará una notificación a ese teléfono. -Dijo señalando el de su cliente. -De modo que se podrá escuchar la conversación como si fuese parte de ella; por supuesto no se podrá interferir, será meramente un espectador. Y respecto a las cámaras: He hecho algunos ajustes para que se pueda acceder a voluntad tanto a la cámara trasera como a la delantera. Sin embargo, al audio, si el usuario no le da al botón de grabar activamente, por mucho que veas a través de las cámaras, no se podrá escuchar nada; así que el micrófono tendrá que ser activado de forma separada como si fuese otra función. -Le miró para comprobar si le estaba siguiendo cuando recordó otra cosa a comentar. -Ah, se me olvidaba comentar que ahora que los dos móviles están sincronizados, puedes acceder a la app no solo desde este móvil, sino desde cualquier dispositivo siempre y cuando traigas el nuevo terminal a la tienda. Puedes traer tabletas, portátiles, PCs y televisores -siempre que sean _smart_ -; y una vez instalado, tendrás que poner el mismo usuario y contraseña que le he dado o el nuevo que quieras establecer. -Dirigió su mirada al PDA que antes había puesto encima del mostrador. -¿Al final quieres cambiar el _login_?

-Claro. -El albino tomó el pequeño y fino lápiz táctil que reposaba junto al aparato procediendo a introducir un nuevo usuario y contraseña siguiendo las instrucciones que el pelinegro le iba indicando. Cuando terminó, un pequeño papelito salió del aparato con los nuevos datos actualizados. Lo tomó procediendo a sacar su cartera. Definitivamente todo tendría que ir a la perfección ahora que tendría el control casi total de lo que el pequeño pelirrojo haría fuera de su alcance. -En efectivo, ¿verdad? -Recordó mientras abría su cartera sacando el dinero aproximado que el informático le había comentado cuando habló con el sobre el precio final incluyendo las nuevas funciones personalizadas.

-Sí... - _"Cuanto menos registro quede, mejor"_ se dijo, pensando en el palo que le meterían los de hacienda si se enteraban que trabajaba en aquella tienda sin declarar parte del dinero que cobraba en negro. Devolvió el dinero sobrante a aquel extraño tipo que no paraba de sonreír. -Las vueltas. ¿Quieres el recibo? -Agitó el papel en su mano recién salido de la caja registradora.

-Sí, gracias. -Lo guardó junto al otro papel volviendo a guardar su cartera para dirigirse a la entrada pasando el brazo sobre los hombros del pelirrojo que parecía haberse quedado mudo. Salieron de la tienda dirigiéndose a los coches que seguían aparcados en el mismo lugar, procediendo a entrar en los asientos traseros esta vez junto al chico bajo su brazo. -Qué satisfacción cuando todo empieza con buen pie, ¿no crees? -Se giró para mirarle al notar que seguía sin decir nada. -¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? -Sonrió de nuevo, aunque ahora solo porque estaba de buen humor.

Mo Guan Shan se había quedado ciertamente sin habla desde el momento en el que el tipo de la tienda había empezado a enumerar todas las características propias del derecho a la privacidad que todo ser humano poseía de manera lícita e innata: A quién llamaba, con quién hablaba, sus conversaciones, seguramente hasta las páginas que visitaría... todo ello se revelaría ante la persona sentada a su lado. Y todo eso con el propósito de mantenerle controlado, vigilado. ¿De qué iba todo aquello? ¿En serio todo esto era para asegurarse de que se deshace de He Tian? Dudó en dirigirle la palabra, pero finalmente lo hizo. Tenía que saber cuán en serio iba esta vez; si, como en otras ocasiones en las que se le había acercado para chantajearle, sería tan difícil deshacerse de él. -¿Cuál es el motivo real de hacer todo este teatro, Li? -Preguntó finalmente lo más sosegado que pudo, mirando por la ventana.

She Li se quedó mirándole unos segundos, pensando en la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Si bien era cierto que su forma de actuar la mayor parte del tiempo estaba conscientemente inclinada a parecer ambigua, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que alguien trataba de ver más allá de sus acciones, ya fuese por miedo o por no querer involucrarse más con su persona. -Ya te lo he dicho, ¿no? Necesito asegurarme de que cumples con tu parte del trato y que mantengas esa boca tuya cerrada delante de los demás. -Le respondió. -Qué ansias... Tranquilo, de camino iba a empezar a comentarte las cosas que necesitarás saber a partir de ahora. -Se giró sobre su asiento hacia el pelirrojo. -La cámara que antes he colocado en tu mochila estará encendida siempre, de modo que ni se te ocurra tocarla de donde está. Evita taparla con cualquier cosa y trata de enfocarla siempre hacia tu posición. Si la visión se ve obstruida más del tiempo lógico teniendo en cuenta que se te podría caer la mochila o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera llegar a pasarte, lo tomaré como que intentas hacer algo a mis espaldas y... bueno, no creo que te guste lo que pueda pasar. -Sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas que no presagiaban nada bueno. -Mm... claro que no podrías ir por la calle con la mochila delante de tu cara o con el móvil como si estuvieses haciendo una videollamada sin nadie en la pantalla, quedaría raro e igual alguien empieza a sospechar algo, así que para que no tuvieras que preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas, he tomado precauciones para cuando estés fuera de casa. -Le dijo como si estuviese haciéndole algún favor. -¿Qué más...? -Llevó un dedo a su barbilla. -Recuerda que tenemos total acceso a tu teléfono, de modo que olvídate de mensajitos crípticos o de cambiar el nombre de algún contacto para parecer que te llama otra persona; escucharemos la conversación así que no te molestes en esos detalles. También ten tu móvil siempre cerca y fuera del bolsillo, en caso de no tener acceso a la Acid Spy, utilizaré las del móvil. Así que procura que al menos una de las dos cosas esté enfocando hacia ti. -Volvió a girarse de frente, suspirando con suficiencia sintiéndose más tranquilo ahora que tenía todo bajo control. -Supongo que ha quedado bastante claro, pero aun así te lo aclararé para que no tengas ninguna excusa. -Giró solamente su cabeza esta vez. -Ni se te ocurra decirle nada de esto a nadie. Cualquier intento de chivatazo lo consideraré como lo que es: desobediencia, y entonces actuaré en consecuencia. -Ah, hablando de eso... Bueno, ¿qué más da? Es suficiente con que seas consciente de que tus actos repercutirán directamente en terceras personas que, te aseguro, no querrás ver sufrir. -Observó aquel rostro que, en aquellos momentos, reflejaba el bloqueo interno en el que estaba sumido, supuso que trataba de asimilar toda aquella información.

Y ciertamente, eso era lo que estaba haciendo, intentando digerir lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero cuando quiso decir algo más, el coche peró en el mismo sitio en el que le habían recogido antes. Abrió la puerta al ver que Li le hacía una seña para que saliese del coche mientras él mismo lo hacía. Se paró a su lado en la acera, manteniendo las distancias. -¿Vas a decirme algo más? -Fue todo lo que dijo al respecto, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que no.

-Sí... solo una cosa más. -Se acercó a él extinguiendo el espacio que el otro había puesto entre ambos. -No te acerques demasiado a Tian. No sabremos cuándo podrías... -le tomó de la barbilla acercándose a su oreja. -... susurrarle cualquier cosa que nos delatara. -Haciéndolo él aprovechando para rozar sus labios con el lóbulo de su oreja. Se alejó dando un paso atrás. -Y responde cuando te llame. -Se dirigió de nuevo al coche en el que habían venido para irse de allí. -Seguiremos en contacto. Que tengas buenas noches. -Se despidió con la mano, cerrando la ventanilla.

Cuando el coche se hubo ido él aún seguía allí, sin moverse. Solo reaccionó cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar. Ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que el peliblanco se lo había devuelto. Lo sacó de su bolsillo viendo que era su madre. Claro, ya era más que tarde y estaría preocupada. ¿Hacía cuánto tenía que haber llegado a su casa? Descolgó el teléfono notando que le temblaba la mano. -...E-estoy de camino. Me he distraído un poco. -Le dijo suponiendo que por eso le habría llamado.

-¿Un poco? -La mujer al otro lado del teléfono miró la hora en el reloj de la cocina. -Son las 22:30h, Guan Shan. Pero me quedo más tranquila ahora que sé que estás viniendo. No tardes, ¿vale?

-Sí, ahora nos vemos. -Colgó empezando a caminar en dirección a su casa. Pero no dio más de tres pasos sin tener que sujetarse a la pared más cercana para evitar caerse. Se llevó una mano a su rostro, inhalando y exhalando varias veces intentando librarse de la tensión que había acumulado desde que había sido prácticamente obligado a entrar al maldito coche. Tenía mucha información en la cabeza, y toda le había sido dada en las pocas horas de un solo día. Volvió a retomar el rumbo tan pronto recordó que su madre estaba esperando su llegada. Cuando estuviese en la soledad de su habitación, empezaría a pensar en todo lo que le acababa de pasar y en ver si podría hacer algo al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El dependiente de la tienda es el chico Sony de Mosspaca A.D, quien en esta historia es un profesional informático especializado en sistemas software 👀


End file.
